Abigail/Storybrooke Live
This is a list of statuses made by Abigail on Storybrooke Live. Enchanted Forest *James informed me that we are taking the scenic route to our castle. Yay. *I was almost killed! A robber attacked my carriage! Why Me? *We have finally arrived at our castle! What a hectic day. *Daddy informed me today that I am meeting Prince James, the man I am to wed. I hope he is everything they say! *I met James. He is so not what I expected, but I like him! Details on the wedding of the year to follow!! *It seems like they are setting the wedding sooner rather than later. Feeling nervous and hoping you can all make it. *Why marry someone when your heart lies elsewhere? I always knew he loved Snow. *Delighted that my Frederick is back, I have missed you more than words can explain. You are my everything. #love *It is with great regret that I announce the marriage between me and Prince James is off, due to differences. We still remain close friends. *It's so nice to be with Frederick, It is almost like he never left. He says thank you for all your kind words of support and that he will be recovered in no time. *Good news!! Daddy is throwing a ball to celebrate Frederick's return. Your invitation should be with you shortly. Storybrooke *Up and early, going out a long walk with Ajax! The weather is beautiful today, enjoy your day everyone. *I have lots of missed calls from the mayors office...hmm what have I done?! *I don't even even know what to say. My David has been found and was in a coma. I didn't even know he was in the hospital at all. I'm so glad he's woke up and we can get things back on track. *Such a special, beautiful moment. David saw the photos and remembered Ajax. Can't wait for them to be reunited soon. Please still keep my husband in your prayers. *Great News!! Dr Whale just informed me that David will be discharged in the coming days. Thank you everyone for your continued support. There will be a party for his coming home. You are all invited!!! *David comes home tonight. I am soooooo excited!! Remember, party at our house!!! *Spent the day with David and Ajax. Ajax is delighted to have him back. Our little family is doing great. I am so glad to have him home safe. *I am just so grateful to have my husband in my life right now. I will always love him unconditionally *Sometimes you just have to focus on the little things first and making them right before looking at the big picture. *Mary Margaret, the little homewrecker!! *I would like to apologize for my statuses earlier. I am moving on and leaving for Boston. Sometimes is it better to forgive and forget. David, I love you and just want you to be happy, so good luck. I hope everything turns out well for you!! PS Mary Margaret, sorry for the slap! *Ok, so I woke up in hospital. No idea what happened, all I remember is a basement. If anyone can help with what happened to me I beg you to come forward. *Just gave my statement to Sheriff Swan. Hopefully they can find out who did this to me and more importantly, why? #StorybrookeNews *SIDNEY?! *Still in hospital making a slow but steady recovery. I'll be back on my feet soon but I don't think I'll be leaving this town anytime soon- It's my home.Still in hospital making a slow but steady recovery. Blogs Enchanted Forest Welcome to My New Blog Hello my subjects (and future subjects), Daddy and I thought it would be best if I start writing to you, seeing that my new marriage will give me a whole second kingdom to care for. I have decided to communicate to you directly, so you will come to know your princess better. Here I will talk about my likes, dislikes, events, and personal matters. I might be a little shy, so there may not be much for you to read. Nevertheless, I hope you find joy while reading announcements, such as this. Without further adieu, I shall now introduce myself. As you already know, I am Princess Abigail, daughter of King Midas. I live in an extravagant world of dresses and crowns, though the only thing I yearned for was my one true love. I know with all my heart I have found him. I am betrothed to Prince James. I've been told he is a sweet man, such a romantic. Even so, I am nervous about our wedding. What if something goes wrong? Is it too soon? Oh, I guess I’m just getting pre-wedding jitters. The Duke and Duchesses of...well, I don’t know actually…they’ve arrived. Duty calls; I must greet them. Goodbye! I am looking forward to speaking with you again, Princess Abigail It's Not All Fun and Games Being Princess Why hello, my dear readers. It seems I am writing my first blog post. Today was very strange. My betrothed and I were making our ways over to our castle by carriage. I suggested the troll route, much quicker, but no – we just have to take the scenic route. Sure, it was beautiful, but some extra hours cramped in about a cubic foot of space is not what I would call enjoyable. And to make things worse – the route was so bumpy I could barely stand it. I remained calm, though, I mean, James took this route especially for me, right? Even though I may not be enjoying it, it touched my heart that he thought of me when making such a simple decision. Then again, he seemed distracted and didn’t put in any effort to at least pretend to hear what I had to say. Was I overthinking this? Does he not love me at all? I am only marrying him out of duty, but at least I attempt to find love between us. We were making good time in our journey, but then a tree in the middle of the road blocked our path. Of course something like this would happen when I am homesick and eager to stop traveling. So James got out of the carriage to attend to the fallen tree. And I remained sitting alone. Several seconds passed by, then a figure swept down into the carriage, take James’ bag, and fled. Panicking, I did the only thing a girl could do: scream. James heard my cries and chased after the dirty bandit who stole from us. As I waited for my betrothed to return, a guard came and visited me, asking if I was alright. Obviously I was not – I was almost killed! I told him this and demanded that I know where James was so we could leave. Maybe I was too harsh – I was filled with emotions though, and I tend to lash out on the nearest person when this happens… When I asked James what the bandit stole, he said not to worry about it. This bothered me. What could be so precious that he could not bear to tell me? Or perhaps it was something like dark magic, which you don’t want anyone to know about it? Regardless it kills me that I don’t know – both out of curiosity and the fact that a soon-to-be-wed couple are to share everything with each other, even the bad things. Goodbye, my people; daddy and I send our love. Princess Abigail I Hear Wedding Bells! Hello everyone, It’s official. Prince James and I are to be married! He slayed one of the most fearsome beasts, and his prize is, well, me. I was a little shocked when daddy told me of his plan. I mean: allowing a man to risk his life in order to marry! Well, the deal was a little more complicated than that. There was much more involved, not just my hand in marriage. I don’t know what to write, really. You’d think I’d be gushing all over the details of the royal wedding already. But...there are some things in my life I need to resolve or, at least, get over. It is a very big shock for a lady to be engaged. As I’m sure you all are wondering, and expecting, I guess I will tell you all about James. Well, he is a very handsome man and nothing like any prince I’ve ever met. He’s not regal, poised, or anything like that. James is very free, and one hell of a romantic. The prince, however, seemed distracted our first meeting. Maybe this engagement was a big shock to him? I guess that’s it - I was told ahead of time, and I am still in shock. No, I will not spoil any wedding details. Okay...maybe a few. But don’t even ask about my wedding gown. As tradition goes, James isn’t even to know. Love you all, Princess Abigail My Prince Charming My fellow subjects, Well recently has been quite the eventful day for me. To say the least I am elated and it is all due to James. We gathered quite quickly that although we admired one another greatly, it was evident that it was not love because our hearts belonged elsewhere.The only reason we were meant to be wed in the first place was because daddy and James's father wanted to join the two kingdoms together and as we were both of roughly the same age, they decided to arrange our marriage. A prince and a princess from two different kingdoms unite, how romantic does that make us sound? We were far from it. I knew for a while now that James’s heart lay with Snow White. The convicted bandit. It was unlawful and unheard of that a prince of such a high, prestige image was to fall in love with someone wanted by her majesty Queen Regina. My heart also lay elsewhere, with my beloved Frederick. He was the love of my life and we were set to be married until he was turned to gold when he jumped to push my father to safety during a battle - such a hero. For years I have passed his statue and longed for him to move once again, to come back to life, to be with me. On the night before our wedding, Prince James went missing. I knew this would happen and went to the dungeon to find him once he had been arrested. I told him I was there to help him escape. He did not love me and I did not love him, why put us both through such misery. I took him back to my father’s kingdom and on our voyage we passed Frederick. I told him the story and you’ll never guess what?- He went all the way to Lake Nosotros to try and get the magical water, needed to save Frederick. It was such a risk no one has made it alive for a monster lives there, and only the water from that lake could save him. I guess he was doing it as a thank you for me setting him free, we wanted each other to have happy endings even if it wasn’t with one another. He soon returned and by the power of magic my Frederick was brought back to life. I have never been so overjoyed to see anyone in my life. Now he is back and finally we can be wed. I last saw James on his voyage to Snow. I wish him luck and all the happiness in the world and hope that he finds his girl. I will eternally be grateful to him and hope that our paths cross once again in the near future. He really is Prince Charming Princess Abigail Storybrooke Hi everyone! Hello and thank you for taking time to read my new blog. I’m not the most technological but I hear a lot of the town are starting blogs so I thought, what the heck, I may as well join in. My name is Kathryn Nolan and I have lived in Storybrooke all my life. I live In a beautiful house with my dog Ajax. I am married to a man named David, but he isn’t around anymore. And please do not ask me about him - the less said about that the better. On a happier note, I have plans, well, more like hope, to get into law school in the near future. Currently I have a bachelor’s degree, but I want to do so much more with my life. I desperately want to become a lawyer. I can already see myself in a law firm, among famous lawyers, winning the hardest of cases - oh, it is just a dream, is it not? Currently, I am a receptionist at the local law firm. I guess it is the perfect job for an aspiring lawyer. For me, seeing all of the cases and clients fuels me to apply to a college or research night after night about all aspects of law. I love going out for long walks with Ajax. While with Ajax, seeing all of the townspeople out and about puts a smile on my face. I talk with people like Mary Margaret - she is just the sweetest - and the adorable Henry Mills. Have you been to Granny’s Diner? It’s my favorite place to go. The staff members - Granny and Red - are always so kind. Sometimes there, I even run into Madam Mayor! We are very close friends. I really suggest you get to know Regina. She really does care about the town and the people in it. (Being a great cook doesn’t hurt, either. Have you tried her apple pie? It’s amazing!) I’m sorry I didn’t have much to say, as I said I am new to this but I hope to get better in time! Speak soon, Kathryn My Big News Okay, so today has been both the best day and possibly the worst. I woke up this morning and decided to take Ajax (my dog) out a long walk, a daily routine for me. When I returned I realized that I had several missed calls and instantly I recognized the number, it was from the mayors office. I have never really spoken to Regina before, she seems intimidating and always seems in a hurry. Anyway, she left a message saying that a man in hospital had came out of a coma and was asking for a “Kathryn” and being the only Kathryn in Storybrooke, she thought it was me. Instantly I was confused, I didn’t know anyone in the hospital so I phoned her back. My heart was racing and I was so confused. As Regina picked up I nervously questioned her. She told me that the man had remained unidentified in the hospital for as long as she could remember. She was his emergency contact and he only just had woken up. She said this man was very disorientated but could remember his name was David. That’s when it hit me, my David. The man who I was married to, the one who left after we split up. Well I assumed be left. I felt a plague of guilt over me as I realized he had been in the hospital all this time, alone. I raced over to the hospital where I met Regina. Smiling, she took me to see David and it was him. My David. Apparently he had woke up and went missing in the woods, then was found unconscious by the hospital volunteer and elementary teacher, Mary Margaret. I am grateful to her for finding him. David was extremely confused, but he seemed to know who I was eventually. I know it is going to take time but this is a great step. Maybe we can have a second chance at things. Maybe this is our last chance to work things out and maybe this will bring us together. Anyway I better go, I am going to get some sleep before going back to the hospital tomorrow. Speak soon, Kathryn Memories Hello, So I have the best news! Today I went to the hospital to visit David with some photos and he remembered Ajax! I am so thrilled and proud of the progress he has made since waking up. Doctor Whale said that it’ll only be a matter of days before he is allowed to be discharged and can come home with me. I am so excited. I’m going to throw him a big welcome home party with all the townspeople including Regina. Without her I would never have found him again or worse, he would not have remembered me. I would also like to thank Mary Margaret Blanchard for always being there for him and helping him through his progress, from taking him walks to just speaking to him. Thankyou, I hope you know that we both appreciate what you are doing for my husband. David seems to be making a quick recovery and remembers lots of little details about our previous lives together so I just hope that we can go back to normal in no time. As you can tell this is a very exciting time for me - I have my husband back. So now I am going to go and get things ready for this party, I’m going to make it the best this town has had for years! Speak soon, I’ll keep you updated with his progress, Kathryn Welcome Home, David Hello bloggers, I am writing this from my bed, today has been a very busy but exciting day. Well today was the big day, the day I brought David home for the first time since his coma. I was both scared and excited about how he will adapt back into normal life. As I picked him up from the hospital he seemed happy to be going home and even remembered the little gnomes in the garden which he used to hate (I only kept them to annoy him, haha!) So when we walked into the house all the townspeople were there. You should have seen the look on David’s face, it was a picture. Of course he had to be introduced to everyone again as he forgot who they were. It was a shame that Mary Margaret was unable to attend and I could tell David was upset. He kept disappearing throughout the party but I guess it was just to go and compose himself, it must have been a lot for him to take in. I got to spend some time with Regina, and over the past few weeks we have gotten quite close and even consider each other as friends. She is an amazing woman and deep down nothing like the persona of Madam Mayor, she is genuine and real and that’s what makes me love her. The party finished very late and by the time the last guests had left, I could tell that David was exhausted although he had to pop out for a bit. Even though I know he is doing ok, I have to keep waking him up just to make sure he doesn’t fall into another coma. My nerves are shattered. Anyway speaking of exhaustion, I feel very tired myself from all the excitement of today. As I look beside me I see my husband sleeping in his rightful place. He’s back and I couldn’t be more happier. Speak soon, Kathryn False Alarms Hello, I got up this morning feeling rather nauseous, a feeling I had grown accustomed to on the last few weeks. I knew something was up and with David home know, there could have be a possibility. I could have been pregnant. I think I got a bit too excited at first bit was then unsure. You see diary, David has been very vacant recently. It's like he's here but he's not if that makes sense? He is there but when I look into his eyes it feels like he isn't fully there. I suppose that it is just part of the recovery but it is really hard for me. It's horrible to witness. I knew I had to get a test ASAP. I bumped into Mary Margaret in the shop and I dropped my test, in full view of her. She saw it and wished me luck although she seemed quite taken aback by it. I suppose as it's so soon after David's recovery. I was so annoyed with myself for letting it drop. I knew that she wouldn't tell anyone, she isn't that type but still. I got home quickly and took the test. It felt like forever the wait but in the end it was negative. I have to admit I was a bit upset at first but then I realized I was relieved. David came home and we talked about it. He said that he thought that we should just focus on love between us two just now and I agree. We need to work this out and set up a steady life for us before we bring anyone else into the world. I'm sure one day we will make great parents and will have a big family. Fingers crossed. Speak soon, Kathryn. Heartbroken Bloggers, I am writing this blog through tears. I am physically shaking and I keep misspelling words. I don’t even know how to think clearly right now. There is only one word to explain how I feel - heartbroken. So it all began when we were eating dinner. I was excited to announce to David that I had gotten into law school. At first he was thrilled for me but then when I told him it was in Boston his face dropped. He then told me the next day that he couldn’t come to Boston with me and thought there was something preventing him from connecting with me and that we should split up purely on that basis. Heartbroken I agreed. The next day I went to Regina to speak to her about my problems and all of a sudden she started talking about Mary Margaret blasting her as a “home wrecker”. I was so confused and then reluctantly she produced these photos that Sidney had took for the newspaper of David with Mary Margaret … Kissing. I saw red, I was so angry with her, she was meant to be my friend, why would she keep this from me, she was the one person I could trust in this town. I was also furious with David. He told me there was no one else so there was only one thing for me to do… Storm over to the elementary school. As I got to the school I felt so angry I couldn’t control my actions I stormed right up to Mary Margaret and slapped her hard across the face in front of full view of the children. Of course I feel bad about that now but I was so angry. It turns out David had told Mary Margaret that he was going to tell me about them. So not only did he lie to me, he also lied to her. I told her that they deserved each other and stormed out. After much thought I came to the realization that I lost David a long time ago and all I really wanted was for us both to be happy and if that was with Mary Margaret, then I guess I would have to make peace with it Although I couldn’t be there to watch. I decided that there was nothing left for me here so decided that it was time to leave. I went over to the mayor's office to apologize and reconcile with Regina. I didn’t want to fall out with her she was the only real friend I had. I wrote two letters, one for Mary Margaret and one for David saying that I forgave them and wanted them to be happy and left them for them. What is the point of being angry and resentful it’s just going to make me a bitter person? Hopefully they read the letters soon and we can part on good terms. So now I don’t know what is next for me all I know is that I am leaving this town and heading to Boston. All my stuff is packed and I will set off shortly when night falls. My next blog will probably be in a few days when I get myself sorted out. Speak soon, Kathryn Goodbye Boston Dreams, Hello Basement Nightmares Hello bloggers, It’s been a while and I am sorry I couldn’t post earlier. I am not in Boston, I didn’t even make it out of Storybrooke. In fact I am currently lying in a hospital bed. I don’t even remember what happened, one minute I was driving out of Storybrooke to start my new life in Boston and the next, I was trapped in a basement. I remember crashing the car and the airbag going up and then it was just dark and cold. After speaking to Sheriff Swan, we came to the conclusion that I had been drugged as I could not remember the journey from the car to the cell, causing me to crash. Apparently a heart was found with my DNA so everyone assumed I was dead. Who would do that? Who would fake that information? Why? Well apparently Sidney Glass has confessed. A bid to get him more fame, giving him a big story. I have never even spoken to him let alone did anything to possibly want him to abduct me. It is very strange David came in to visit. His charming self as ever. It was good to see him and he apologized for everything. I told him that I couldn’t blame him for what he did, and that it was inevitable it was time up for us. I’m glad that we can still be friends and maybe in time I can learn to accept seeing him and Mary Margaret together. They genuinely love each other so just seeing him happy makes me smile, who knows? maybe my prince charming is just around the corner. I think that I am just going to stay put in Storybrooke for the time being until I get fully recovered. There is no place like home after all. Maybe this was just a sign that I shouldn’t leave. It’s common knowledge in this town that no one ever wants to leave. Anyway, I better go. It’s almost dinner time and I need to prepare myself before eating this horrid hospital food. I will be sure to speak as much as I possibly can. Speak soon, Kathryn Category:Storybrooke Live